


Kara gets put in her place

by Formalbarrel82



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kara Danvers, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kara doesn't know that Samantha knows that she is supergirl, My First Fanfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Samantha arias knows kara danvers is supergirl, Strap-Ons, Top Alex Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Top Samantha "Sam" Arias, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formalbarrel82/pseuds/Formalbarrel82
Summary: This is during Season 3 when Kara had some attitude and when she gives Lena attitude she asks her friend Samantha to put her in her place and remind Kara who the boss is.  This is after kara defeats psi but before she meets Sam.  So keep that in mind
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so your feedback would be nice on how to improve my stories

The night time air was cold like a fall breeze that washed over everything and everywhere like the apartment of one sleepy blonde who woke up very cold even with blanket on top of her and then she realized she left the window open.

Kara thought to herself "I may be kryptonian, but it is really cold in here". She pulled the covers off of herself and slowly made her way to window.

She closed the window, and went to the bathroom. She could not get any sleep these past nights. All of her thoughts rested on mon-el and where he was, but nonetheless she tried to get some sleep. She returned to her bed and sat on it and just as she was about to lay down there was a knock at her door.

She grumbled to herself "who is knocking on my door at 2;00 in the morning." She still felt weak after her fight with Psi so she didn't use her x-ray vision to see who it was because she is sure it is Alex with some update about something useless that she didn't care about.

She got to the door and opened it to reveal a very stunning brunette.

"Hi there" said the woman.

Kara couldn't find any words at the moment because she was to lost on the stunning woman in front of her. Kara subconsciously licked her lips when she got a look at the other woman's cleavage and the way that her outfit was really hugging her body. Kara had always thought she had been straight, but ever since meeting Lena Luthor she has questioned her sexuality since then.

They woman cleared her voice. Kara snapped out her thoughts and said "Hi, sorry about that I'm just a little sleepy right now, uhh who are you " .

" My name is Samantha Arias and I'm the CFO of L-Corp and a close friend of Lena"

"ohh "said kara realizing that she is talking to the CFO of the company owns Catco in her pajamas " I am sorry for not being dressed with it being night time and all"

"That"s all right, May I come in?" asked Samantha

"uhh sure you may come in Ms Arias" said Kara

Sam walked past her into the apartment and Kara couldn't help but look at the way her bum moved while walking. She licked her dry lips again but when she looked up she realized she had been caught, and now her cheeks burned red.

"Like what you see, Ms Danvers" asked Sam.

Kara did not answer that but instead closed the door and cursed herself for getting caught.

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning" asked Kara.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions since Lena does not have many friends, and yet you appear to be a close friend of hers, which I find to be questioning" Sam asked as she set a bag that Kara didn't realize she had down on the counter.

"Okay" said kara

Sam stood by the counter while kara nervously took a few steps to the chart the table

"Here is my first question: do you consider it fun to talk back to your boss/friend in the middle of the office?" asked Sam

Kara is puzzled by the question so she says " What are you talking about"

"Do you really want to play this game Ms Danvers, because if so it will end badly" stated Sam

" I have no idea what you are talking about" said Kara as she turned her back to Sam "I did not talk back to -". Kara was interrupted by Sam's hand smacking her across the face.

Kara fell to the ground hard clutching her cheek with a few bits of tears in her eyes and also shocked at the fact that she was struck and how her invulnerability did nothing.

"What the Hell was that for" questioned Kara

"One thing you will learn, while being my pet is that I will not tolerate such language" said Sam as she grab Kara by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

Sam dragged Kara by the hair to the table and pushed her down on it with her ass sticking up in the air. When Kara was pressed onto the table so quickly she did not feel the collar get attached to her neck. Sam leaned over and pressed her mouth to Kara's ear. 

" I am going to punish this slutty ass of yours" said sam.

Kara's mind was in a haze from the fact that she got hit, got called a pet, and that she is bent over the table with a beautiful woman saying things she only heard from a few pornos she watched. Her cheeks burned red the fact that she was caught off guard from this alluring and dominating woman she just met a few minutes ago, but what really caused her to be embarrassed was that she was sure her underwear was soaked now.

Recently she had a few dominating sex dreams that mainly involved lena tying her up and pounding her pussy with ferocity, or (and she was really embarrassed by this) the fact that a few of her dreams involved her sister Alex taking her in many different ways. These dreams caused her to wake up with soaked underwear and question her sexuality. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sam smacked her barely covered ass.

Kara yelped. 

"Are you getting off on this slut" said Sam as she ran her fingers over Kara's drenched under wear

"No" said Kara a few moments after the smack to her ass

"I think you are slut" said Sam while running her fingers through Kara's drenched folds

"No I'm not" said Kara

"Well anyway time to go night-night pet" said Sam as she placed a cloth over Kara's face. 

Kara soon shifted into darkness, unaware of the life that she is about to enter


	2. Breaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wake ups to find herself in a very precarious situation but not before waking up from a almost realistic sex dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me some feedback

"Take it you whore" screamed Lena as she viscously fucked kara in the pussy, doggystyle.

Kara screamed belligerently as she was was fucked from behind. She tried to collect her thoughts on the matter but with Lena's vicious thrusts her mind was turned to mush.

"You like getting treated like a whore don't you slut" shouted Lena just as she hit Kara's G-spot.

Kara was breathless after her G-spot was hit but she did moan erratically

"Alex you want you shut this slut up" said Lena to Alex who Kara did not realize that she was in the room.

"Sure why not, we don't want to wake the neighbors now do we, slut" said Alex as she jammed her 12 inch strap on down kara's throat.

Now she was being spit roasted by her best friend and her sister. Kara gagged and slobbered on the massive cock that was protruding into her mouth.

"You like that don't you slut" said Alex as she pulled her cock free of Kara's warm and wet mouth.

"No, no I don't like it please stop" said Kara hoarsely 

"Shut up you lying whore" said Alex as she smacked Kara a few times across the face. 

"Don't you lie to your new mistresses slut or you will get punished severely." said Lena as spanked kara's ass a few times.

Alex kept smacking Kara across the face.

\---

Kara woke up slowly after a few slaps to the face. She tried to move her arms and legs to stretch but that is when she realized that she couldn't move because she tied down. 

Then she woke up scared and she then panicled because she was tied to a table in a sort of spread eagle position, but what really scared was the fact that she completely nude, gagged and blindfolded, and that she was wet from the sex dream she had. She tried to use her super strength to get out of this precarious position that she was in, but she found that she could not get out of the rope that was tying her down. She tried to scream for help for a few minutes but after a while she gave up.

"No one will hear you slut" said a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Mphhh hmmmm?" asked Kara.

"Who do you think whore" said the voice that seemed to be moving closer to her. Kara then realized that is Samantha Arias that speaking to her.

"Left me go bhmmm" said Kara even though she gagged

"You sound sexy when you are gagged" said Sam while cupping Kara's face in one hand and removing the blindfold with the other.

It took a while for Kara's eyes to adjust to the room she was in, but when they did get adjusted she found herself being more scared and oddly more aroused. She was in a room with all kinds of sex toys like a whip, paddle, vibrators, butt plugs, and other things that made her a little more wet. She realized that she was In a sex dungeon like one from a BDSM porno, but what she found more arousing and scary was that Samantha Arias was standing in front of her in a black latex jumpsuit that hugged her entire body really well.

Sam smirked after noticing a bit of drool come down Kara's face.

"Like what you see pet" calmly said Sam.

Kara was pulled out of her thoughts by Sams comment.

"wha are you going to do to me" said Kara.

Sam chuckled at the incoherent words that came out of her new pets mouth.

"I love the way your naive mind tries to comprehend the things I'm going to do to you in the coming days" stated Sam

Sam then picked up her phone and pressed something on it.

As soon as Sam pressed whatever she pressed Kara felt something vibrating in her lower regions. She was stunned that she did not feel a vibrator in her pussy and a really big butt plug in ass when she woke up. The vibrations sent pleasure waves all through her body, with what felt like the vibrator was on a high setting, and all she could do was hump the air for friction and moan into the gag.

"Tsk tsk, can you at least show a bit of decorum, supergirl" said Sam as leaned in to kara's ear.

Kara was sort of brought out of her pleasure psychosis by the fact that Sam knew she was supergirl. She looked up to Sam with wide eyes.

"So naive, you really thought that glasses could hide your true identity" stated Sam as she turned the settings on the vibrator up.

"Mphmmm phhmm" said Kara as the vibrator was turned up in her pussy.

"Did you think that was the high setting. Oh no that was only the low setting my little kryptonian rug muncher, now its on the medium setting" said Sam as she petted Kara's blonde hair.

Kara squirmed in her bindings as the vibrator relentlessly tortured her sopping pussy. She tried to get some sort of friction between her legs. She could feel that she was approaching her first orgasm. She desperately humped the air as she was almost there. Almost there thought Kara. She was about to fall over the edge when all of it suddenly stopped. Kara cried out as she was denied her first orgasm.

"Oh did the my little pet think she could just cum without learning her lesson first" said Sam in a mocking tone.

Kara looked up to sam in a confused manner.

"You are going to get punished for several different reasons: first your attitude towards your boss and friend Lena, second not getting your work turned in on time, third not showing up to work on time or being gone for long periods of time, and finally you did not apologize to Lena. I think that a total of 80 spanks would do you she good" said Sam as she removed the ball gag from Kara's mouth.

Kara spit out some loose strands she had and moved her mouth after the ball gag was in there for a while

"Please let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone" Kara said meekly

"Of course you won't tell anyone, because by the time I'm done with you, every time you hear me come into the room you will cower fear at the thought of all the things I'm going to do to you and your whore body" whispered Sam into Kara's ear.

Kara whimpered at what Sam said.

"Now time for your punishment" said Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do requests just tell me the pairing and who should be on top and who should be on bottom


	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is taught that actions have consequences... the hard way.

"Now it's time to begin your punishment" said Sam.

Kara was shaking in fear at Sams words. She watched as Sam looked over some of items she had in front of her(whip, paddle, crop, etc).

"Hmm, what should I use on my naughty little whore pet?" questioned Sam.

"Please let me go" pleaded Kara. 

Sam looked away from the wall punishment toys and and looked at Kara with a stare that made her even more afraid of what was going to happen. Sam then looked back at the wall and grabbed the paddle that spelled "SLUT" on it.

"This is what's going to happen now: I'm going to spank you with the paddle 80 times, after each hit you are going to count and say "Thank you mistress", If you don't then we start over. If you do a good job I might just release you from your bindings, but if you are a bad girl I will double the amount of spanks you're getting, tease your slutty pussy over and over again and lock you up in kennel with a chastity device, do you understand" sneered Sam into Kara's ear.

Kara looked into Sam's eyes and saw that this was going to happen no matter what.

"Yes" Kara whimpered to Sam after a few seconds.

"Good" said Sam as she grabbed the paddle and walked to Kara's behind.

Sam squeezed and massaged Kara's butt which made her gasp and groan and moan. After she stopped Kara was about to wonder why she stopped and then that is when the first strike from the paddle came down hard on her butt.

Kara screamed as the paddle connected with her butt.

"One, thank you mistress" said Kara.

Then the second strike came down.

"Two, thank you mistress" said Kara.

Then two rapid strikes came down.

"Three, four Thank you mistress, thank you mistress" Kara said meekly.

"Good little slut" praised Sam.

On and on it went for the next several minutes with Sam beating Kara's butt sometimes delivering a single smack or a double smack to Kara's butt with the paddle. A few times Kara almost missed the number or forgot to say thank you.

"78, thank you mistress" Kara cried out. Her butt was sore and was almost as red as a cherry with the words "SLUT" imprinted on her butt. Her cheeks were red and tears were falling down her face. Some of those smacks were delivered between her thighs and her pussy.

Two more smacks to her butt came.

"79 80 thank you mistress, thank you mistress" Kara cried out, thankful that it was finally over.

Sam set the paddle down and walked around to where Kara was. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and took her face in her hands and French kissed her hard and long and when she pulled away Kara was gasping for breath.

"You were such a good girl for you punishment, so now I have decided that I will release you from your bindings." said Sam. Kara was very relived to hear that she was going to be released from the ropes.

"But when I do you will remain on your hands and knees, do you understand?" said Sam.

Kara took a moment to decide but she realized that if she said no then she would probably get punished more.

"Yes I understand... Mistress Arias" said Kara to please Sam.

"Good whore" praised Sam.

Sam then unlocked her from her bindings and Kara was laying there motionless afraid of what Sam might do to her if she ran. Sam then hooked a leash to the collar.

"Follow me whore" said Sam.

Kara crawled behind Sam with her butt shaking everytime she crawled forward. Sam then lead her to a bed.

"Get up on the bed Whore now or you will receive more spankings" said Sam.

Kara was afraid of what Sam said and feared that it might be true if she didn't drop as told so she scrambled to the bed and crawled onto the bed with her rear facing Sam.

"Now since you took your punishment so well I'm going to give a reward and since you were so good I am going to let you choose what happens next, do you understand?" asked Sam

"Yes Mistress Arias" meekly replied Kara

"Now your choices are A: I reinsert the vibrators and vibrating butt plug into you and let them work inside you or B: I grab my big 12 inch strap on and pound into your pussy and butt hard and fast. Decide now or I will lock you up in a kennel with the vibrators tormenting your pussy and never letting you have an orgasm while your locked up." punctuated Sam with a slap to Kara's pussy.

Kara yelped after the smack and decided. 

"I choose..." 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and what do you think should happen to Kara


	4. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to train her whore pet

"I choose option B" meekly replied Kara.

After Kara chose an evil smile crept across Sam's face.

"You want my cock inside you slut, you want me to pound into your slutty pussy and make you come multiple times" Sam said into Kara's ear.

Kara whimpered at Sams words. She didn't want that to happen but she knew what would happen if she said no.

"Yes I want your cock inside me please Mistress" pleaded Kara .

Sam was behind Kara.

"Are you lying to me slut" fiercely asked Sam as she pulled Kara's hair so that her throat was taut and tight. Kara yelped in pain as her hair was pulled so hard, she then gazed into Sam's eyes and all she saw was cold and darkness and that made her even more afraid and oddly more aroused.

"No, no Mistress I'm not lying, I swear I'm not " said Kara as best as she could with her hair being pulled and her throat being tight.

"Alright then, but if I do catch you lying to me those 80 spankings you received will seem like love taps compared to what I will do to you if I catch you lying to me or to Lena, got it slut" punctuated Sam with a slap to Kara's pussy.

Kara yelped after the slap to her pussy was delivered.

"I understand Mistress" said Kara.

"Good now I am going to get my strap on. I want you to remain like this when I get back got it" said Sam.

Kara nodded.

"Good" said Sam.

Sam let go of Kara's hair and walked off to get her strap on. Kara remained in the position afraid of what Sam will do if she moved. She tried to focus on something else but most of her thoughts were occupied by her aching pussy. She so badly wanted to touch herself to relieve some of that pressure, but she decided against since she thought that Sam might get angry if she played with herself.

Kara then heard footsteps walking back towards her.

"I have something to show you slut" said Sam as she walked toward Kara's front.

Sam placed a piece of paper in front of Kara.

"Read what it says slut to your self" said Sam.

Kara then looked at the paper:

_The rules that my pet should follow to a T._

_1\. All of you body including breasts, pussy and butt belong to me and only me._

_2\. You will not touch yourself without permission._

_3\. You will not cum without permission._

_4\. When we are alone you will wear no clothing at all. When in public I will chose what you wear and you will wear it without complaints._

_5\. You will not use any kind of profane language in my presence._

_6\. You will not call me Sam in private or public. In private you will call me Ms Arias, Mistress, Mistress Arias, or Mommy if you like. In public in front of people you or I don't know you will call Ms Arias. Only when we are surrounded by people you or I know you can call me Sam._

_7\. You will not try to escape or tell anyone about this._

_8\. You will obey every and all commands I give you wherever and when ever we are whether we are in public or private._

_9\. Under no circumstances will I bend these rules for you._

_10\. If I decide to let other people use your body you will let them do whatever they want to it no matter what it is._

_Any violation of these rules and the punishment will be a spanking, no orgasm in most cases. In rare cases I will put you in a chastity belt and put you in a kennel with no reprieve._

_More rules may be added on at the owners discretion._

Kara scanned over the paper several times to make sure she was reading it right, but she was very scared of what would happen if she broke a single rule.

Sam grabbed the paper placed it out of sight.

"Do you understand all the rules that you just read?" asked Sam.

"Yes I understand, Mistress" replied Kara.

"Good, now I have one more thing to show you" said Sam cheeky as she showed Kara the last thing.

Kara's eyes widened in fear at seeing the size and girth of the Sam's strap on. Sam then put the strap on on her body. she then put a red ball gag into Kara's mouth.

"Are you ready whore" said Sam

Sam walked behind Kara and placed her strap on at her entrance.

Sam then thrusted her cock into Kara's tight anal hole. Kara screamed in pain as her anal virginity was taken. Kara was only ever fucked in the her pussy so this was new to her. Only a 1/3 of Sam's cock was in Kara's ass.

"Aww were you an anal virgin my little slut, does it hurt whore" questioned Sam.

Kara nodded her head.

Sam then pulled her cock out with only the head remaining in her ass and she then thrusted all of her cock into her ass with her hips connecting with Kara's ass. Kara then let out a ear shattering scream as the cock filled up her ass so harshly that was only half silenced by the gag.

"Do you like that my little slut, do you like my cock inside your tight anal hole" asked Sam.

Kara grunted what sounded like a no, but it was hard to tell with gag. Kara started to feel herself loving the feeling of Sam's cock in her ass

Sam grabbed Kara's pussy and started to rub it vigorously.

Kara gave a moan somewhere between medium and high sounding when Sam started to touch her there.

"You like that slut" asked Sam.

Kara grunted and groaned and moaned like a whore with the anal pounding and the pussy rubbing.

"I thought so my little kryptonian rug muncher whore." said Sam.

Sam felt Kara getting closets having an orgasm so she leant over to Kara's ear and said:

"Remember rule 3 whore" said Sam with a slap to Kara's ass. 

Kara yelped with the slap to her ass, but she remembered that she can not cum without permission so she nodded her head.

"Good whore" said Sam as she removed the ball gag from Kara's mouth. Kara sent spittles flying of her mouth with the fact that the ball gag was covered with her drool.

"Please may I cum, mistress" asked Kara.

"Aww does my little whore want to cum" asked Sam. Kara nodded enthusiastically to that.

"Hold in a little longer slut" said Sam.

Kara tried her best to hold it, but the pressure/pleasure was so great that she could barely keep herself from falling off the edge.

"Please may I cum mistress" breathlessly said Kara.

"You have been such a good whore so far, you may cum" said Sam.

After hearing those words Kara had the biggest orgasm ever. She moaned and whimpered at the still rampaging cock that was around Sam's waist that was still being thrusted into her poor abused back hole. Kara thought it was over but that thought was dashed when sam said something that sounded bad.

"I'm not done with you yet slut, you can cum whenever you want but it will not end until I say so slut" Sam said as she she keep thrusting into Kara's back hole. Kara kept whimpering sam kept up the pace and she felt she was close to a second orgasm and she soon then fell over the edge.

Kara kept whimpering and whining as the third, fourth, and fifth orgasm tore through her body. It was on the fifth orgasm that tears started to stream down her face and then the sixth orgasm finally rolled in and Kara actually felt sore in her whole body and tired and that puzzled her on how she was sore and tired even though she has unlimited stamina.

"Aww are you crying my whore, don't worry I'm going to take good care of you, My little pet" said Sam as she stroked Kara's hair.

Soon Kara felt the cock being removed from her ass and then in one vicious thrust Sam buried the entire length of her cock in Kara's tight whore cunt.

Kara screamed in both pleasure and pain as her pussy was invaded by the massive cock that was once in her ass.

Sam then pounded vigorously into Kara's tight cunt. Kara kept moaning and whimpering and whining as the massive cock was viciously being thrusted into her. Kara had cocks in her pussy before but none of them were very this big, not even Mon-el's cock was this wide and big.

Sam kept thrusting into Kara's pussy for what Kara felt like hours. Kara had multiple orgasms and at some times she felt she was going to slip into unconsciousness but Sam slapped her hard across the face o wake her up after too many orgasms Sam finally pulled out of Kara's pussy and Kara slumped against the mattress and close to going to sleep, she then felt her hair being pulled by Sam.

Kara was put on her knees with Sams cock in front of her face.

"Clean my cock whore" bluntly said Sam. Kara felt so weak and tired she couldn't gather the strength to open her mouth so Sam had to hold her mouth open and when she did she thrusted her cock into Kara's mouth. Kara woke up just bit but not much and by then Kara's nose was already pressed to Sam's stomach. Sam then pulled out then thrusted into Kara's warm, wet, and waiting mouth. Sam did that several times until she was satisfied that her cock was clean. Sam then pulled all the way out and took off the strap.

Kara was already half asleep she then felt her hair getting pulled, she then looked up and saw that Sam was grinning down at her ... evilly. 

"Almost done whore, there's one more thing I want you to do then you can rest, okay slut" asked Sam.

"I understand Mistress." Kara said groggily. 

Sam then pulled Kara up on the bed but this time she had her on her back. Kara was just awake enough to see Sams crotch hovering over her. Sam then leaned down with her knees on both sides of Kara's face. 

"Eat me out whore" said Sam bluntly.

Kara then looked to the inviting pussy in front of her face, she then looked back up at Sam and saw that she was dead serious, so she decided to do as told and started to eat out her mistress. Kara was a beginner in all of this because she was only ever with men and not women so she did the best she could to get her mistress off.

"Your new to this aren't you slut, yeah I bet you never tasted pussy before whore. This passable for now but in the future you will do better at eating pussy" grunted Sam as Kara continued her assault on Sam's pussy.

After a few minutes Sam came with a loud moan and released all her cum into Kara's waiting mouth. Sam then put both her hands on Kara's nose and mouth.

"Drink all my cum slut" said Sam. That is exactly what Kara did, she swallowed every last bit of it and when she was done, Sam removed her hands. Kara let out a loud gasp for air.

"You did well today slut you may rest now." said Sam.

"Thank you Mistress Arias" replied Kara.

Sam then pulled the covers over herself and Kara. Kara quickly fell asleep with her head on Sams breast. Sam just looked at her whore pet and the last thought that crossed Sam's mind before she fell asleep was the thought of all the deliciously evil things she was going to do her whore pet in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and what other rules should I add


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a startling revelation handed to her on a silver plate

It was late at night at the Catco offices and one clumsy blonde was the only one left in the building or so she thought.

Kara as humming to herself as she was typing out her story for the magazine but then she felt a rush of air burst behind her that she almost jumped in her seat.

Kara suddenly grew a little bit worried at the fact that she might not be the only one in the room.

"Hi Kara" said a mysterious voice in the room.

Kara froze up as she heard and recognized the voice in the room but she thought it was impossible.

"Mom" said Kara as she turned around and saw her mom in suit similar to hers but it was all red and for a very strange reason Kara felt her underwear dampen at the fact of hot her mom looked in that suit.

"Yes sweetie it is me" Said Alura.

"How are you --" said Kara but she was cut off mid sentence by Alura's hand clamping over her mouth.

"No more talking whore" said Alura as she maneuvered her fingers inside Kara's jeans to rub her wet pussy. Kara moaned as her own mother rubbed her pussy. Kara felt her cheeks get warm at the fact her pussy was getting rubbed her mom.

"I'm going to enjoy turning you into my personal fuck toy" Said Alura as she shoved three fingers into Kara's cunt. 

Kara immediately became breathless as 3 fingers were shoved Ito her pussy.

"Seem to be enjoying this whore, do you like Mommy's fingers inside your wet pussy, slut" breathed Alura against Kara's ear. Kara couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as her mom's fingers found her G-spot.

"Are you gonna cum for mommy whore" said Alura as she she felt her daughters walls coming close to clamping down on her hand.

Kara felt she was close to an orgasm. she bucked her hips against her mom's fingers. she was so close. Almost there thought Kara.

\---

Kara woke up with a startling gasp. she felt warm and sweat was on her body. she then looked down and noticed a wet patch on the blanket. She pulled the blanket off her lower half saw that her pussy was soaking from the the dream she just had.

"Did you have a wet dream slut" said Sam.

Kara gasped as she looked to the side and saw that Sam was awake but looking at her with predator eyes.

"Yes Mistress" meeked Kara

"Who was involved in this dream of yours" said Sam as she sat up. she then placed her right hand at Kara's pussy and started to slowly rub it and her left hand on one of her breasts and started to play with it .

Kara stifled her answer as she was nervous about what Sam would think if she knew that her wet dream was about her mom.

"I can see that you don't want to tell me, but you should know that I get what I want one way or another and I will not hesitate to whip your butt and pussy black and blue and I will know if you are lying to me" said Sam against Kara's ear. Kara moaned at the harshness behind Sams words.

"I - I - my dream involved my Mom calling me a slut and a whore and her rubbing my pussy and putting her fingers inside me." whimpered Kara.

Sam started laughing at that.

"Really, you had wet dream about your own mother you little slut" Said Sam as she grabbed Kara's chin and turned her head to face hers.

"Yes mistress" meekly replied Kara.

"Did you enjoy your Mothers fingers inside you whore" Asked Sam.

"Yes I did mistress" said Kara. 

Sam was about to say something but before she could there was a knock at the door. Kara became startled that someone knocked at the door.

"Looks like our special guest has arrived. Let's get you 2 acquainted shall we" said Sam as she grabbed Kara's hair. Sam pulled Kara to the ground.

"While I go get our special guest you are going to remain here on your knees spread open" said Sam as she tied a rope around Kara's arms behind her back and after she was done she put a pink ball gag in Kara's mouth.

Sam walked away to to get the special guest leaving Kara in on her knees. Kara did as she was told and waited until the special guest arrived. She then heard the klacking of heels come into the room.

"Kara I'd like to introduce you to the special guest" said Sam as she moved to the side to show Kara the special guest.

Kara's eyes went wide when she saw who the guest was which was...


	6. Revelations part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds something very bad out

Kara looks up in shock to see 2 faces she thought she would never see.

"Alex... Lena what re you doing here please free me" Pleaded Kara but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Lena and Alex quickly claimed the bound and tied kryptonian. They're slapping their cocks against the blonde’s face and taunt the expressions her face is making. Alex wraps her fingers round the blonde’s long strands and forces her eyes to seem up at them. Alex moves her cock against Kara’s lips. The shapely CEO is standing behind Kara, giving her an ideal angle to throat fuck the blonde. Kara opens her mouth and therefore the cock gets rammed deep into her throat. Alex watches the blonde gag on her own large dildo. Lena notices the bulge in Kara’s throat, as Alex moves the cock in and out of it.

Meanwhile Lena is forcing her dildo all the way into Kara’s throat. The reporter is doing her best, however she can’t hold out any longer and the tears start streaming down her face. the 2 Tops are extremely giving it to her and use her as a piece of fuck meat.

“Look at the slut Lena, she is fucking choking on it!” Alex laughs while observing the tears coming down Kara’s cheeks.

Lena and Alex have stopped abusing Kara’s throat for now. Lena is on the ground and Alex is positioning the Kryptonian on top of her. Kara’s face is a complete mess, tears and drool are smudged all across it and her hair is projected to her skin. Alex is guiding Lena’s vibrator into Kara’s ass and therefore the blonde gasps because it penetrates her backdoor. Lena slaps the blonde’s ass and Alex pulls her head up.

“Ride me you fucking bitch!” Lena provides Kara’s ass another slap and therefore the blonde begins to ride the CEO in a sort of cowgirl position.

Kara begins to bounce up and the down the cock. Alex is holding her hair and forcing her head back. once she sees the cock ahead of her mouth, the reporter opens it and the agent slides her cock back to her throat. Alex goes back to making Kara choke on the faux cock, whereas she is forced to ride herself to an climax on Lena’s dildo. The CEO below her is slapping her ass, encouraging the blonde to ride her faster. Her ass goes up and down, up and down, creating her ass cheeks jiggle and therefore the cock buried within her throat prevents her from moaning.

Alex pulls her faux cock out of Karas mouth and secretion runs out of the blonde’s mouth down onto her tits. Kara begins to gasp for air, currently that her throat is finally clear. Alex provides the reporter a couple of arduous slaps in her face and wipes all the spit across her face and hair. Lena remains spanking the Kryptonian’s ass and forces her to bounce up and down her cock.

“Time to break this whore.” Alex gets behind Kara and places her cock against Kara’s ass.

Lena grabs the blonde’s hips and holds her still. Alex begins to thrust her cock next to Lena’s cock and slowly hers slides into Kara’s anus as well. The superheroine’s eyes go wide and move up. Her mouth is hanging wide open and he or she is attempting to scream, however nothing is beginning of her mouth in by inch Alex forces Kara’s own strap-on vibrator into the blonde’s anus together with Lena’s cock.

Kara is starting to lose her mind, Lena and Alex are each fucking her ass hard. the 2 dommes clearly shrewdness to fuck her brains out. Her orgasm goes to hit her arduous and extremely fast. The blonde Kryptonian's moans have become therefore loud, that her climax should be very close. Alex grabs Kara’s throat and forces her to sit up. She holds her head next to Kara’s and watches as the reporter breaks from the double ass penetration.

“Tell us slut, how will it feel to own 2 cocks packed in your good-for-nothing ass?” Lena said as she reaches up and pinches Kara’s rock hard nipples.

“FUCK!!! PLEASE STOP IT HURTS SO MUCH !!!” The kryptonian yells out at the highest of her lunges, whereas 2 cocks air hammer her ass.

Alex is choking Kara and slamming her cock into her ass. Kara is totally losing her mind. the 2 powerful women are fucking her like nobody has ever done before. they're very rough together with her, not caring for her at all. Lena is smacking her breasts and red marks are visible everywhere her breasts. Lena’s cock is jabbing up and down at an insane pace, however in excellent harmony with Alex’s cock. The shapely agent’s hand is choking Yvonne as she is pushing her left hand into Kara’s mouth. Alex roughly fucks Kara’s mouth with her hand and once she pulls it out, giant amounts of secretion drops down on Kara’s face. She uses the reporters’s hair to wash her hand, before forcing it back to her mouth.

“Choke on it whore!” Alex said while laughs at their victim, she and Lena are extremely destroying the blonde.

They have the blonde reporter nearly at another orgasm. lena’s bottom half is covered in the reporters’s juices, as she squirts with each orgasm. With another loud cry Kara cums and squirts everywhere on Lena again. Her eyes have gone white and her pupils are rolled up. “FUCK i'm CUMMING!!!”

Kara remains screaming at the highest of her lunges, while Lena and Alex jack hammer their cocks into her stretched asshole. Lena and Alex still fuck her at a speedy pace and therefore there are solely minutes if not a moment between her orgasms. Her pussy encompasses a created a complete mess of Lena and the floor below the CEO. Her juices have left a pool below the brunette domme and with each bounce of Lena’s ass, the juices splash around within the air. Alex is choking Kara and face fucking her together with her hand. Kara’s head is currently resting on Lena’s shoulder, however Alex keeps an eye fixed out on the blonde. the instant she is getting ready to pass out, the shapely Agent grabs the blonde’s hair and slap her in the face.

Sam was on the sidelines watching her whore get penetrated and cumming hard with her ass double stuffed, soon she was no longer content with just watching and decided to join in, so she got up and grabbed a big strap on and walked over behind Alex.

"I want this whore is a standing full nelson right now" said Sam to the women.

Lena and Alex did as they were told and lifted Kara up so she was in a standing full nelson. Alex pulls her cock out of Kara’s ass so Sam can have a go at Kara's ass. Lena leaves her vibrator Cock buried deep within Kara ass. Sam quickly forces her cock within the Kryptonian ass and therefore the 2 put her into a Full Double Anal Nelson! Kara's face is one of pain and ecstasy she as she is double penetrated again.

Alex and Lena take turns with Kara's ass. When they're finally done abusing Kara’s ass they take away their strap-ons and place Kara against the couch. They switch squirting on Kara’s face, whereas having the reporter eat their pussies, before they squirt on her. They tell Kara to stay there mouth wide open and swallow the maximum amount of their juices as she can. At the end of it Kara's face is an utter mess, her face and body coated in sweat and cum. Her mind fully gone as she slipped into unconsciousness from the brutal session she just had.


	7. ground rules and a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas present
> 
> Sam, Lena, and Alex give some ground rules to Kara then Alex and Lena show Kara a good time

Kara slowly woke up but as she did she felt one hand running up and down and her side and one hand combing through her hair.

"Hi there my little whore pet" said Sam

"Hi there Mistress Arias" said Kara as best as she could with her throat being sore from rough face fucking she received.

"The slut sounds like she has a sore throat." said a voice from the other side of the room

Kara looked over and saw Alex and Lena looking at her with hungry eyes

"Indeed The whore sounded like her throat is sore" said Lena

"Do you have a sore throat my little slut?" asked Sam. Kara nodded her head.

"Anyway Alex and Lena have a few more rules they would like to add since we are all sharing your slut" said Sam as she showed Kara a piece of paper with rules on them

  1. You will not lie.
  2. You will be respectful at all times
  3. You will not manipulate us, or any situation, in order to achieve your own personal objectives.
  4. You will wear the “collar” at all times.
  5. Your clothing is subject to the inspection and our approval.
  6. You shall execute and complete all requests made by us in the manner and time frame we set forth.
  7. You will refrain from using profane language at all times.
  8. Always keep eye contact On Floor when one of us enters a room.
  9. You will refer Sam as Mistress, Alex as Miss Danvers, and Lena as Mommy



"Do you understand the rules slut?" asked Lena

"Yes Mommy" replied Kara

"Good now down to business slut" said Alex as she pulled Kara off the bed. 

"stay on your knees slut" said Lena as she and Alex went over to the wall and grabbed 2 12 inch strapons and they then strapped them to around each other. They then walked back over to Kara who was still kneeling

Sam got up from the bed and got a better view of what was going to take place in front of her.

"Alex Lena" said Sam. Both looked at her to see what was up

"I think you should give her pussy some attention since we only gave her ass attention last night." suggested Sam

Alex and Lena looked at each other then down at Kara with hungry eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea Sam" said Alex

In spite of the fact that Alex and Lena didn't know each well, there was one thing they could concur upon which was Kara needed to be punished for her past behavior. The two had plunged upon the nude krptonian in smooth movement. Alex and Lena were at that point driving their own thick toys into Kara's mouth.

"She's so wet." Lena made some noise from the side of Alex, radiating as she pulled one hand up towards the air. After a short visit between Kara's legs her fingers were at that point covered in the lady's nectar, and Lena drew her mouth towards her hand to give those fingers a moderate, trial lick followed by a substance clamor. The flavor of Supergirl's pussy was intoxicating. With a hefty snort Lena turned her consideration down towards Kara's lap, and with two in number hands she constrained her advantages into the air, her knees spreading and her pussy presenting itself to the considerations. She guided herself towards the passage and crushed in with one hard push; pushing herself somewhere inside with no affectation of being delicate or delicate. Kara, choked on Alex's strapon, she gave a muted shout as she was so easily and out of nowhere stuffed. 

From the sidelines, Sam viewed with an awesome grin over what was happening in front of her. 

"Hit her face with your cock, Alex." Sam shouted out happily, crossing her other knee with her leg and reclining serenely. "Trust me...she loves it." From her vantage point Alex gave a fiendish smile, and pulled back to do exactly that. 

She swayed her hips back sufficiently far for that thick lash on to fly from Kara's mouth, and she swung it across the kryptonian's cheeks in a few cruel, wild strikes. Spit covered Kara's cheeks as she was attacked by that toy and still she was left urgently wheezing, her become flushed and the clamor of her frantic groans affirming what Sam had advised her. To additional highlight that snapshot of significant control Alex even cleared a hand forward to strike Kara solidly across her spit-covered cheek, leaving one more red blemish all over before again pushing her toy back in. Once there Alex inclined forward totally letting every last bit of her weight drop in against Kara's mouth. 

"Mmm! fucking throat it, whore!" Alex murmured through her teeth, and gave an abrupt, sharp cry as she felt a hand slap against her butt. For a second she thought it was Kara and gave the amazon a brutal siphon forward as discipline, yet when she investigated her shoulder she saw the smiling substance of Lena flexing her fingers out once more. 

"You realize I can't see that ass of yours and oppose smacking it." Lena murmured. She hitched her boots and began to buck forward considerably snappier, hauling her toy almost to the exit of Kara's pussy prior to hammering back in again, screwing her harder and more profound than she was all while Alex proceeded to throat her. Under both of their warm gestures Kara was left a panting and murmuring wreck; her legs hanging not yet decided and lines of tacky, wet slobber moving from the edges of her mouth. So weighty and hard was Alex's driving into her throat that Supergirl's eyes even started to water, an indication of the sheer strain the two ladies were so anxious to compel upon her. 

Obviously, Sam was having fun. She watched with absolute pleasure, While Alex and Lena kept on utilizing the bitch, screwing her mouth and her pussy in hard, fast progression and causing her to bear each and every piece of their expressions of warmth. After a couple of more snapshots of frantically gagging the krypton with her phony cock Alex at long last pulled back, turning her look towards Lena and curving a slim temple to the next lady. 

"Are you prepared for what we discussed?" She asked, smiling wide. 

"Gracious, I'm prepared." Lena murmured accordingly, and began to slow her frantic screwing of Kara's delicate, tight passage. "Question is...do you think she is?" 

The snicker that came from Alex was remorseless and superb, to such an extent that it made Sam pleased to hear. 

"Goodness, Lena...I couldn't give a fuck if she's prepared or not." 

Only seconds after the fact, Kara's mouth was allowed to wail like a urgent prostitute as another influx of joy surged over her. She had been proceeded onward to the bed to ride Alex, and now her plentiful bust was swinging over the blondie's face as she maneuvered her pussy down onto the lady's spit-shrouded toy. Before long she was riding it, ricocheting all over on that flawless part and giving Sam a remarkable show, however she was soon to discover that it was just 50% of the exhibition the two ladies had gotten ready for her. The subsequent half came as Lena plunged from above, bowing behind Kara and taking a firm grasp on her own strapon, still smooth from the krypton's juice. 

With a prodding wink Lena began to ease forward, and Kara's eyes shot open as she understood exactly what she was in for. 

"Goodness, gracious Rao, they're...oh extraordinary Rao it's too tigh-ahhhh!" Supergirl gave an edgy cry as she was loaded down with both strapons without a moment's delay, both phony cocks going in a similar tight, wet opening on the kryptonian. From the sidelines Sam gave an angled forehead and a ravenous smile, to give the pair a moderate, grateful applaud as she began to watch the second unfurl. She cheered them as they started skewering the slut on two cock in the same tight opening, and when she talked her voice was just scarcely perceptible over the sound of a screaming Supergirl. 

"Gracious, that is a flawless thought." Sam pondered, licking her lips at the idea. "I'll have to attempt that myself...perhaps with somebody she abhors. Kara wouldn't you love it if your mom and I shared your pussy?" 

Supergirl couldn't reply, and not just on the grounds that she was overwhelmed by her own stirred, frantic shouting. The fact of the matter was she'd disdain it in a similar equivalent measure with which she adored it. Supergirl steadied herself on all fours as Alex and Lena kept fucking her pussy, their movements hard and harsh against her tight cut and their hands moving out to give her significantly more pretentious snapshots of misuse. Smacks across her tits and her face, pulling her hair and tweaking her areolas, and at one point Alex pulling Kara's hair back so she could spit decisively into her mouth. The two dealt with Kara like a abject prostitute, and the krypton took all of it.

And the entire time, she couldn’t stop cumming. She had already shook with climax while Lena had claimed her pussy solo while Alex had choked her with cock, but now that the two women were using her in tandem her pleasure had doubled appropriately. The seam of her pussy around those two thick members was tight and aching in delight, and every time the two wicked young women hilted within her kara felt another shockwave of agonizing glee run over her. She had several orgasms in short order as she was pistoned by their toys, and before long her lovely blonde hair hung across her face in sweaty threads, half-obscuring her gaze. Alex and lena then ceased their assault on Kara's body relax a little bit and get some of their energy back since they were only human and they had limits.

With a slow smile spreading over her features Sam let her legs gently spread and her exposed, wet pussy finally shown forward. She moved a hand up and snapped her fingers in a swift motion; a snap that made Supergirl’s head lift from the bed like a well trained dog. She looked over to the side, to where Sam was waiting with spread legs and an exposed cunt that desperately needed licked.

Sam didn’t even have to say a word. Kara simply gave a tiny nod, and with trembling hands moved to crawl forward from the bed and onto the floor. It was clear that even her near-indestructible frame had been pushed near its limit; well used by Alex and Lena. Still despite that ache and fatigue Supergirl pulled herself forward, forcing herself onto her hands and knees and creeping ever forward. She didn’t look at any of the other women in the room while she moved, her gaze focused only on Sam as she padded closer and closer. Soon she rested on her worn, red knees at the edge of her mistress’ chair, and her hands slipped up to brace against the inside of Sam’s knees.

Wordlessly, with nothing but obedience in her eyes, Kara moved her head forward to press her mouth against Sam's inviting, wet slit. Her tongue trailed forward and her lips closed about the other woman’s hood, suckling sweetly and collecting every sweet drop of nectar that she could manage. Though she was tired and battered, worn and used, she was just as eager and diligent a whore as any woman could hope for. Sam simply lowered her hand to pet along Supergirl’s long blonde hair, tucking some of the sweat-licked locks behind her ear and giving her an affectionate, almost tender pat on the head.

“...good bitch.” Sam whispered, licking her lips as pleasure crept across her. Upon hearing that praise Kara Danvers just blushed and smiled, her mouth full of pussy and her heart practically bursting with adoration and love.

After Sam had her orgasm she grabbed Kara's hair and pulled her so that they were face to face. Sam then kissed Kara fully and slipped her tongue into Kara's mouth. Sam then pulled back to look at Kara's panting face.

"Such an obedient whore" said Sam as she dragged Kara to another room and showed Kara the Kennel. Kara started panic a little because she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Kara you seemed to have forgotten your manners. You forgot to thank Alex and Lena for giving you an good time and me for allowing you to eat me out" said Sam 

"Im sorry Mistress I forgot, Thank you for giving me the privilege of eating you out and thank you Miss Danvers and Mommy for giving me a good time" said Kara a little to fast

"To little to late whore" said Sam as she got a blindfold and a gag

"For failing to remember your manners I am going to place you in this cage for as long I deem necessary slut" said sam as she tied the blindfold around Kara's eyes and the gag in her mouth.

Kara tried to protest but with a few harsh slaps to bottom Kara was in the cage and Sam locked the cage and left with Alex and Lena.

Kara knew she going to be there for a while and that is what scared her the most

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
